A RKO love story: The Beginning
by kaityluv1324
Summary: Kaity had always had a school girl crush on Randy Orton. And when her bff takes her to one of the shows he is on, and their eyes meet, it goes from there. Follow Kaity and Randy as they figure out what life has in store for them both. Randy/OC AU..kinda Also on same story name so if you want to know what the pictures are go there :D
1. Chapter 1

"Roxy you are the best friend I have ever had!" I screamed over the theme music for Monday Night Raw. We had ring side seats that my best friend Roxy got me for my birthday for Monday Night Raw live in Las Vegas.

"Happy 21st birthday Taity Tates!" We hugged and sat back down waiting for the actual event to start. A huge smile on my face 1 because of the childhood nickname she used that she hasn't in years and 2 because I'm actually here. The lights dimmed and the 'Long Island Iced-Z' came out.

'Woo Woo Woo, You know it!' fireworks explode and out steps the one, the only Zack Ryder, his clips role and music plays as the crowd explodes. Zack stood in the ring waiting for his opponent, Wade Barret, to come out for their no count out, no disqualification match. Wade stepped out of the back and the arena started to boo the entire time. Wade and Zack went at it for a while and when the outcome looked the worst for Zack, everything switched around. Roxy and I were on our feet screaming for Zack to get back in it when another theme started and my heart stopped.

'I hear voices in my head…' Randy ran out and into the rink to save Zack from perpetual doom, and get revenge on Wade. Throughout the few seconds after he came out, I stood there still as a corpse, I couldn't scream, my heart was stopped and my breathing was inexistent. Seeing him this close after my school girl crush for a few years has brought me into a comatose state. Roxy was, for the most part, screaming enough for both of us, though she had no idea what for. When I finally came around I was screaming and yelling enough for the arena.

The match finally ends after Randy delivers the 'RKO' to Wade and while he is temporarily immobile, Zack gets the 3 count. The shock on Ryder's face was priceless to find he won. Randy picked up Zack's hand and held it up showing the victor to the half of the arena I wasn't in, and they went wild. Randy smirked and chuckled to himself and to Ryder.

Yet when he turned to show Zack to my half of the arena the smirk disappeared off of his face, taken over by complete shock. I was laughing with Roxy and making fun of the people around us and in the ring oblivious to the world around us when all of a sudden Roxy's laughter left her to be replaced by a smirk. I was questioning her until a rough voice sounded from right behind me. I jumped and I heard his chuckle.

I turned around to find the spotlight on me and Randy Orton right in front of me chuckling at my shock. And I thought I was in a comatose state just seeing him from a distance.

'Hey,' wow he has a sexy voice, 'Hey?' I see him look down and mentally slap myself for actually wearing my apex predator shirt that I personally altered; giving it a less imaginative state. I silently zip up my dance team jacket to avoid his continual stares. He smirks at me and silently winks. A blush appeared on my face and I looked away towards Roxy. I give her my, 'oh great look at what you got me into,' look and she laughs and told me to just enjoy it. I roll my eyes at her and chuckle I mentally went into my own world while I hear some people talking to Randy and him arguing back.

Seconds later I let out a scream that could wake the dead. Why, maybe for the fact that within seconds of me being laughed at I was in air and being lifted over the rail separating the crowd from the stars by really strong hands. Or maybe it was the fact that after that I was carried bridal style back, to where everyone gets ready by none other than a cocky Randy Orton. We left yelling and screaming people behind us as 'Voices' played through the sound system.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we left the audience we had about every superstar surrounding us, and ushering us into Triple H's office. We just closed the door as Kelly Kelly and Eve went out for the first Diva match all night.

We entered the office to see Triple H, his wife, and Randy's wife all standing there waiting. The tension was tight, and I tried to leave with the rest of the stars, yet I was dramatically pulled back to Randy's side. I stood there awkwardly until someone broke the tension

"Why?" his wife looked at me like I was lower than she and if there is one thing you don't do is look down on me.

"Please, don't look at me like that. I have no idea why I'm here either so don't go pointing fingers –"

I was interrupted by Randy, "Do you want the truth?" with a silent head nod by both of us he proceeded.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but do you know how I never believed in love at first sight? Well, she changed my mind. I saw her, and it was like we were the only two in the entire world. I heard her shaky voice and my heart went wild. I saw her shirt, that happens to be my old apex predator shirt, and my stomach felt like I had been on a roller coaster for my entire life. I had to at least know her name and since nobody would let me stand there and converse with her, I had to resort to my own devices."

Throughout the entire thing a blush appeared on his cheeks that deepened as he continued.

Yet, back to the point, I mentally agreed with everything he said, the same thing happened for me, yet in this room I would never admit it. His wife was silent and contemplating for a while before finally responding. And her first response, just happened to be to throw a fake punch towards me. I threw my hands up and was ready to fight, however, Randy quickly moved me so I was behind him and safe.

"Randy, we have been together for 5 years and we have a child together, now this girl comes up out of the blue and,' she stopped talking for a moment before continuing, 'It took you months for you to let me in and for you to actually stand up for me. Yet you met this girl only a few moments ago and she is your top priority."

The COO and his wife left at this point leaving the 3 of us in a small office alone. Randy was being torn limb from limb over this entire thing. His whole body was tensed and the look on his face pained me to see. His sad excuse for a wife continued and when she talked she was as cold as an immortal being.

"Well, since you seem so protective of her already I guess it would do no harm to bring something else out into the open.' She pulled out a folder from her binder and removed a few papers. She produced a pen and handed it to him before finally speaking again with a superior look on her face. "Randy I can't stand this life you live, never knowing how hurt you will be or when I get to see you again, I just can't anymore. I had the papers for a few months because everything has been getting better. But this was the final straw; I'm not going to do it anymore. I think it is time we split and go our separate ways, I want a divorce."

Her words cut deep, the entire room's atmosphere dropped and when the tension seemed to punch you in the face my phone rang. I hit ignore and after seeing the look on Randy's face I had to say something.

"You are a sad excuse for a person, let alone a wife. You married him knowing what his life was, and what it entailed. You knew his background it wasn't like you just met one day and got married the next. And you have the audacity to stand in front of someone visibly hurt as he is and still look at him like you are superior." I turned away from her disgusted and was talking to Randy when she responded.

"It's okay I look down on you because I know I'm better than you. So go take your petty phone call, while he signs the papers," I held my breath hoping she was done, "Anyways none of this concerns you, because tomorrow you will be left alone in the hotel room."

That was it, I spun on my heel so fast and my fist connected with her face drawing her glasses off her face before anyone could hold me back.

The COO came in when she screamed like a little baby, and Randy ushered me out with him. I was livid, my hands were clenched and her words kept running threw my mind. I kicked the wall behind me before walking over to where all of the stars were waiting.

Randy stood behind me as I tried to calm down by talking to some of the people. Yet all conversation stopped as you heard a screeching from down the hall.

"She hit me that girl you seem to want now, hit me and you just shooed her out and didn't come in to check on me. Here are the papers give them to Hunter and he will get them to me."

She walked by with a huge bruise on her face, and glared at me as she was escorted out. I cracked my knuckles and she scurried off.

"You did that to her?" Half the guys asked

"Sadly that's all I did to her." I left it at that and turned around to see Randy walking into the office again.

I checked my phone as I walked towards him and discovered that I had several texts from Roxy.

"1. Carlos is coming back tomorrow, so I won't be around the next few weeks, trying to spend time with him. 2. We are getting married November 13th in San Diego and I want you to be my maid of honor. 3. We decided over our last letter that we are going to try for a baby soon."

I had nothing really to say I was still mad and worried, "Wow, Roxy that's amazing I'm so happy for you two. Tell Carlos I say hi tomorrow if I don't talk to you before okay? And I have to go I'll talk to you later, loves you"

I walked into the office and saw Randy signing the papers for divorce. He stood up and when he saw me he whispered a simple, "It's actually over, I mean I was expecting it, but I wasn't expecting it to be because of that. She had been cheating on me for almost a year now."

He took a minute to compose himself before speaking and surprising me.

He immediately turned to me and stuck his hand out, "Hi, I'm Randal Keith Orton, but you can call me Randy. I am 32 years old and I'm from St. Louis, Missouri."

I chuckled at his formality and grabbed his with my own, in which he turned it around and kissed the back of my hand before I could speak.

"And I'm Kaitlyn Marie Hills, but you can call me Kaity. I just turned 21 today and I'm from Las Vegas, Nevada" I responded breathlessly, he kept my hand in his and examined the redness from the impact with his now ex's glasses.

"Well Kaity, It looks like your hand is fine, and I apologize for my abrupt actions today. And the description of my feelings that may not be returned to which I completely understand. Though I hope you do understand better than my, now ex-wife, what responsibilities come with me if you decide to stay. Oh and happy birthday."

"Well Randy, I didn't mind your actions just surprised by them, and as for your feelings they are returned. I do understand the responsibilities completely but before we start talking about these, we need to get to know each other more. I don't want to turn out like your ex. And thank you."

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing I'm out for summer break for college I don't go back for another 4 weeks."

"So, Kaity, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to a late dinner this fine evening?"

"Why yes Randy I would thank you, though I think we both need to change first."

We both chuckled and he responded, "Yeah I guess I do, you don't you look beautiful the way you are."

He stood and held his hand out for mine. I gave it to him and he pulled me up and into a hug. After a few moments he released me and hand in hand we headed to the locker room where he grabbed his stuff and we headed to his hotel room.

We got there and he jumped in the shower while I used the other mirror in the room to freshen up my make up and such. He came out dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. He grasped my hand and looked down lovingly towards me, "Ready?"

I looked back up and nodded seeing his smile, set one on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is the part that you all think we went to some fancy restaurant and fell in love, well not exactly. I laughed at our situation as we pulled into my favorite restaurant, Burger King.

I laughed as I stepped out of the rental car he had, that I drove here. He started to drive here, but needless to say, I had to take over. We walked in and I got a chicken piece meal thing, and he got a whopper. We filled up our drinks got our food and sat down towards the back where we could watch the traffic and people outside.

"So, can I ask you a question?" He inquired

"You just did, but yes you can ask me another."

"Why did you punch Amber, my ex?"

"Because I don't like it when someone is so to say, kicked while down. And her attitude just had me on edge," He contemplated it for a second before letting it go. Yet I didn't, "Now, answer me this. Why would you stay with her if you knew she was cheating?"

"Well, I guess like her, I thought things would get better." I grabbed his hand and he looked up and into my eyes, "It will."

We sat there together looking into each others eyes for a few moments before I broke eye contact and he spoke.

"So Kaity, I really know next to nothing about you. Would you do me the honor of letting me get to know you?"

"Yes, now let's see where to start. You know my name and age, so I attend SDSU as a senior this fall. I major in Education minor in dance and special education. I am also in the MCROTC there. After next year I am going to be in the Marine Corps for 4 years at least."

"Wow,' he paused and I was momentarily scared, "you have a lot in front of you. But military I would never would have thought. You want to be a teacher and you like to dance?"

"Yeah, most people don't expect me to be in military, my family didn't expect me to go Marines, and they were expecting Navy or Air Force. Yeah education, because I love helping and kids and teaching, definitely not in it for the money, Plus I have danced since I was 5, I couldn't stop and when I got a small scholarship I just couldn't turn it down. My family was so excited"

"Who all is in your family?"

"There is my mom, dad, and I guess you could call him my brother. There is also my best friend Roxy, the one that was with me tonight, who is basically my sister. Also, a lot more of extended family that my friends have come to place. What about you?"

"I also have a mom, dad, brother, and sister. Plus my wrestling family. Oh and uhmm,' he rubbed his neck nervously before continuing, 'I also have a 3 and a half year old daughter."

I instantly smiled, "Awe, I love kids. They are the best things ever."

"Not when you have to wake up at 3 am after being on the road for 2 months."

"I guess, that's why I don't have my own, I have my friends so I can spoil them and then when they get annoying I can just give them back."

We laughed then sat in comfortable silence thinking for a long time. Then around midnight we decided we should head back to the hotel and I should head home.

We had just pulled into self parking when Randy started talking in a nervous fashion. "Kaity, uhmm where are you staying tonight? And so in case I don't see you before we leave later this week, can I, uhmm, have your number so we can talk?" You could tell he hadn't done that in a while, by the blush on his face. I giggled like a little girl at how cute it was before answering.

"I'm staying at my childhood home on the opposite side of town, and sure." I grabbed a pen out of my bag and wrote my number on his hand. I got out of his car and went inside of the lobby to get a taxi called so I could get home.

Randy came in after me and asked me to stay with him instead. I thought about it for a minute and finally came to a decision.

"No, I just met you today. I don't want to move to fast if this is going to amount to anything."

"Please,' he grabbed my hand and pleaded though I have plenty of experience declining these antics from all my years babysitting and taking my friends out drinking. I sighed dramatically before squeezing my hand and letting his go.

"No, Randy, I need to get home I have things to do in the tomorrow morning.' The receptionist told me the taxi was waiting outside, I said thanks and headed out Randy of course I tow.

I thanked him for the night and told him to message me, before I got into the taxi and went home.

I got home climbed my stairs to the room I spent most of my childhood in and fell on my bed exhausted. I was too lazy to go and tell Roxy I made it in. So I just changed, took my make up off, plugged my phone in and took my glasses off and was almost asleep when my phone finally went off.

'Goodnight Kaity'

'Goodnight Randy' and with that I fell into one of the best nights of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and took a shower and got dressed in my sweats and baggy shirt. Around 7 in the morning I got in my car and drove to Boulder City where my childhood dance studio was. So many memories were brought back as I saw the pink walls.

I walked in and said hello to all of my teachers that I haven't seen in 6 months. We talk leisurely and as the students start to show up I found out that I would be helping in the jazz classes for summer intensive. The clock in the lobby hit 9 and everyone in the first jazz class filled into the biggest studio we have, I take it this was the senior group. Mr. Jim the teacher told everyone to line up against the walls and to watch. 'The Champ' by Nelly started and I improvised and did a little choreography, but for the most part it was really good.

After a speech about me and this year Jim started teaching and since he was way older than when I was learning, I was the one demonstrating everything, along with Justin the helper from when I was learning. We did this for every class that day and by the end I was exhausted. It was around 4 when I said goodbye and left.

I checked my phone and I had 1 call from Roxy, 1 message from Roxy, and 1 from Randy. I cleared the call as I got in my car and checked the messages. Roxy's said, 'Hey Kaity, I wouldn't suggest coming home tonight if you know what I mean ;) ill see you later.' I texted her back, 'IMAGES ROXY, UN-NEEDED IMAGES; and ok see you later, good luck ;D'

Randy's was a simple hey; I smiled to myself and decided that instead of texting him back I would call him as I drove.

"Hey Kaity what's up?"

"Nothing much just left where I will be working off and on for the next few weeks. And found out I can't go home tonight."

"Why can't you go home?" Fear was evident in his voice

"Calm down, its just my best friend and her fiancé live there while I'm gone and her fiancé just got back from a 6 month tour so… I can go home I just really don't want to."

"Oh, well, you know I would love to hang out with you but,'

"But,' I edged him to continue

'I am working at Smack down filming tonight and I doubt you would like to come and watch again for free, ring side tickets.' The smirk on his face was evident on his voice.

"Me? I hate wrestling why would I want to go and sit ring side, and watch someone I like do what he loves? That idea is absurd." We laughed for a while before I finally asked where and when.

"Thomas & Mack, I'll have someone go up and leave a pass for you at the ticket booth. Someone should escort you to the entrance and I'll be waiting by the door for you."

I said goodbye and that I was getting off the freeway now. I parked and went to the ticket booth where the lady stared at me critically. Jeez I didn't think my skirt was that short, or shirt that low cut. (Yeah I was planning on going out tonight, packed for it before I realized if I go out I still need to go home which wouldn't work.) Turns out my pass said, 'Kaitlyn McLain special guest of Randy Orton'. Not very inconspicuous is he?

The guard and he took me to the back entrance where Randy was no where to be found. I stood there awkwardly pretending to be on my phone as I waited. Minutes passed and he finally came out wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt and looked amazing.

"Hey,' he said as he approached me and before I could get a response out, two of the guys from NXT walked out and whistled as they walked behind me. His face went from a smile to a grimace as he stared the two down and walked over to me to place his arm around my shoulder and start to walk off; basically dragging me towards his dressing room of sorts. Once we entered and he finally calmed down enough to talk, I all but blew up.

"What was that Randy?"

"What do you mean, 'what was that?', I didn't like the way those guys were looking at you, and by appearing to be, quote unquote, mine; they will stop."

"That's great and all, but we just met a freaking day ago. Who are you to be the one to decide how guys should look at me. We are still becoming friends before we become more. I think it is still early to be setting out presumptions that I am yours"

Randy stepped towards me and I stepped back, knowing if he got to close I would either lose my argument or get madder.

"Don't be so protective of something that is not yet yours!"

"Mr. Orton, your fight is on deck. Ma'am I will take you to your seat." Some guy came in and stated.

"We'll be right there, thank you." Randy responded

I stood there in tense silence before storming over to the door; I turned around and looked at him as he started to speak.

"I'm sorry; I will try not to be so protective over you. It's just I don't want you to leave me before I have a chance to make you mine,' I nodded my head and calmed down a bit, he relaxed and as I turned to walk out he finished his thought, 'I will see you after, enjoy yourself. Oh and by the way you have some posters I made for you to hold up at your seat."

I laughed at him and left with the guy waiting outside. Turns out I had ringside seats on the side that is ALWAYS in the camera's view. And the posters were, "Let's go Baby', 'Love You Randy!', and 'Marry me Randy!" and he really thought I would hold these up.


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out his match was a tag team with Sheamus against, Ted Dibiase and Daniel Bryan. The match started with Sheamus dominating Daniel Bryan, yet when Daniel tagged out it switched and Ted was winning. This went on switching and winning which was pretty boring until Randy was at the other side of the ring from his partner and sorely losing.

I locked eyes for him while Ted had him in an ankle lock and through his wincing he lipped one simple word, 'Sign'. I took that as a cue and held up the, 'Let's go Baby,' but when he shook his head I sighed and held up the, 'Love You Randy!' and when he still shook his head I looked down at my final option and shook my head.

"Have fun losing baby, I'm not holding the other one up", He winked and chucked before getting out of the lock and 'RKO'ing Ted and winning.

Randy then had to be the cocky jerk he is, and walk towards me with a wicked smirk with the mic, sadly the actual taping was on commercial so he had time. I knew what he was going to do and grabbed the sign away and rolled it up, trying to keep him from holding it up. But he grabbed it and while I held my face in my hands, he unrolled it and held it up for the entire wwe universe to see.

"Sorry love, I have my sights set on this 21 year old, from here who has the most beautiful hair, and captivating blue eyes, and the cutest blush."

I lifted my face out of my hands and when our eyes met my heart stopped and he smiled at me. I knew this was my time to embarrass him, and I really hoped my attitude didn't ruin our new relationship of sorts. I grabbed the mic from his hand and talked into it with the most confidence of my life.

"I don't know who you're talking to jerk, but I was holding this up for my little sister that went with my parents to the bathroom. I feel sorry for that girl."

The shock on his face was worth the entire thing. He took the mic back and of course had a comeback.

"Well babe, I hope you know it's not good to live in self pity."

He winked and leant forward to kiss my cheek before running up the ramp and backstage before 1. The next match, but also before I could react appropriately. I was so mad after my initial shock wore off.

"What the fuck was that jerk?"

"You wanted to try and make me embarrassed? Well two can play at that game darling ;D"

"Oh yeah, hey while your back there let Wade know that I'll be back to see him later ;)"

"Fuck you"

"I'm sure you want to (;"

I chuckled to myself and watched the filler matches that lead up to the final lumberjack match that was Christian vs. Cody Rhodes with much less than an enthusiastic expression. Yet when the match started I was amused to find out that Randy was on the other side of the ring from me and Wade was right in front of me. We locked expressions and he begged with his eyes for me not to do what he already knew I would. I shook my head no and proceeded with my idea as pure dread fell over his face.

"Hey Wade!" Let the torture begin

"What do you want?" now I remember why I hate the guy

"Don't you hate Orton over there?"

"Yeah, but what's it to you?"

"Oh, I don't like him either but he keeps annoying me, would you mind helping me get him off my chest?"

"Do I get to fight him?"

"Sure, all you have to do is when he is looking walk over and kisses my cheek."

He nodded and the fight started, Cody Rhodes was beat the most, but then while he was actually fighting his partner, Wade caught Randy's eye and walked over and went through with the plan. I smirked and giggled.

Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea though because the next time Christian fell out on Wade's side, everyone went over to 'help'. It turned out to be an all out brawl. Randy and Wade went at it right in front of me. Christian and Cody were still at it. Justin Gabriel and Heath fought it out. Everyone fought until Cody won. Though Randy just would not let up on Wade, minutes after the original match was over.

I was screaming for Randy to stop when Big Show ran out and broke it up. Randy was thrown over by me. I continued yelling for him to calm down, and when he stood up and turned around and looked at me his eyes were the scariest things I had ever seen. But as he stared into my eyes I felt the need to say something, and all I could manage was to whisper his name.

And in that instant his eyes went back to their original state. He turned around and when he saw that Big Show had made Wade tap out, turned right back around to me and held his arms out. I went towards them and he picked me up just as he did last night, yet this time I was more prepared.

I was set back down on my feet directly in front of him and as I looked up at his face, and saw the compassion in his eyes, I only had one thing to say.

"Babe never do that again, and get so mad; no matter what I do. Please."

"I don't know what came over me, it's like my jealousy took over and only you could bring me back."

"I know, its cause I'm just that much better at playing the game than you, and you thought it was a two player game." I winked and smiled at him and he just leaned down and hugged me close, holding me close to him, but when he pulled back he responded.

"I will never be as talented as you babe. But one thing if you don't want me to freak out like that again. Then please, don't ever do what you did either. I was surprised I had enough control not to go over and kill him that moment." He smiled down at me as I responded and he pulled me closer.

"Promise; and you do realize that tonight even if it is over text we have to discuss some things."

"Yeah, I do realize this; you want to go out for dinner again?"

"I'd love to." I smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the back of the stage, just like a little kid. Though halfway there he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way, laughing the entire time.

I guess you could say this was the calm of not knowing each other's pasts before the storm of having that knowledge.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, where to start?"

We had picked up the pizza and were sitting down in his hotel room when he started the conversation into more serious topics.

"Why do you think I won't be around anymore? I don't plan on leaving anytime soon even as just friends." I asked

"Well my ex didn't give me much hope, and each relationship has pretty much ended up like that so I don't have a lot of good to go on. And I thought that someone might take you away from me, so I was protective."

"If anything is going to work out between us, then you have to trust me, that guy has to be close to God for me to completely leave you. Now, I think this is a perfect time for 20 questions, don't you think?"

"Sure, you start"

"Ok, what's your number 1 pet peeve and why?" I was honestly curious

"That's technically 2 questions but whatever,' he smiled and chuckled and visibly relaxed that I was so chill about the entire thing, 'Let's see, my number 1 pet peeve is speaker phone in public, I don't need to hear your conversation, and I don't want to. What about you?"

"PDA, I hate it when people kiss in front of me/ other people when they are alone. It is disgusting that is something you to can do in private. I don't care if you steal a kiss now and again but every few seconds that's disturbing."

"Makes since, now my turn. How many relationships have you been in?"

"Truth or convincing lie,' I asked

"Truth, always truth' you could tell he was nervous with my answer.

"2, I but always end up as friends. How many have you been in?"

"3 long term and 5 short. Can I take your turn, and ask who these guys were and what went wrong?"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders I honestly didn't care.

"1 his name is James and it was 6 months, we were the same age but I could tell we weren't meant to be and I didn't want to prolong the inevitable. Another is Justin he was 4 years older than me, he went into the military the year I went into 10th grade and broke it off with me 4 years later because he found 'the one' and didn't want to hurt either of us. He was my first love and all, but now he and his wife, Bailey, are like my best friends. And Bailey and I are super close I can talk to her about everything and she doesn't judge."

"So you have mostly been with older guys? I guess that makes us less awkward."

"Yeah, I'm really mature for my age, and I don't think age is such a big thing if two people are meant it shouldn't matter when they were born. Now; what about your 3 long term relationships?"

"Well you know my latest and what went wrong, the first one I had just turned 18 and she was my high school sweetheart, her name is Bethany. We dated for 2 years and were the so say power couple of high school. She didn't like my career choice and I wanted to pursue so she dropped me for my, at time, best friend. The 2nd was a model and a year younger than I was. Her name is Kelly, and it went wrong because we never saw each other or talked so it was a pretty mute point relationship. Next question, how would you describe yourself?"

"Strong willed, sarcastic, loving, freaking amazing person, who uses love as a free word, but when I mean it you know."

"I think I'm a strong, fighting, loving, cherishing person."

We talked off an on for the night and fell asleep on the single bed in the small hotel room.

We woke up and ordered in breakfast, we ate and talked until around noon when I went to the studio. We repeated this until noon on Sunday, when he had to board the plane to go to the next place for the show the next day. I took him to the airport and to the terminal where I said goodbye.

"Hey, don't look so sad,' he used his finger and thumb to lift my chin and so I could look into his eyes, 'When we are in San Diego in a month you have backstage tickets and ring side just as the old times. Plus a surprise if I can get enough strings pulled."

"I'm just a little sad that I just met you, but I guess I should get used to this if we are going to get any closer. And what kind of surprises I don't like surprises Randy."

He chuckled before responding, 'All I'm going to say is condition this entire time, and you need to be at peak performance when I see you next."

I looked at him skeptically when the stewardess called his flight to board. I ran forward and surprised us both by wrapping my arms around his torso and holding him close trying to memorize the feeling of him near me. He held me back and kissed my head before I finally let go and he waved goodbye as he walked through to the plane.

I walked away a little disappointed when my phone went off.

I checked my message from Randy, 'I miss you already. Don't forget to watch tomorrow. I found out a little while ago that I have to go out and speak in the middle of the ring about what happened last week. That should be fun, so watch the east coast at 6pm."

"I am loving the freedom…..Freak… whoops did I type that? :O. And have fun with that talking thing, I'll watch and text you messages to make fun of you the entire time ;D. Miss you too."

These few weeks were going to take forever, though I'll look forward to Mondays and Fridays when I can watch him. This whole thing is reminding me of when I dated Justin and he was deployed. Though this time I can talk to Randy everyday if I want where with Justin I would go months without a word, always wondering if he would come home to me.


	7. Chapter 7

The night passed uneventfully, I went to bed early and woke up early. I got dressed and left for the studio. Today, Jim wasn't there so I had to take over the classes. Almost everyone loves having me as a teacher because I can get pissed off and be a rude bitch, but most of the time I am just critiquing and motivating. I got off early and rushed home. I took a quick shower and pulled on my tank top and sweats from my high school before lying on my bed, turning on my TV, and my computer to watch Randy.

His theme started and my heart went wild. He walked out and was wearing jeans and a shirt I bought him one of the times we hung out the week he was here. I grabbed my phone and texted him though I knew he wouldn't get it until after he got out.

"You look hot ;D oh and expect a lot of these as the night goes on."

He walked into the ring and pulled out his phone, smiled and texted back. As he set his phone back into his pocket mine went off.

"Thanks I bet you do too, listen carefully tonight, but talk to you soon."

I left it alone and focused on the man hundreds of miles away on the television.

"Now, many of you saw what happened last week on Raw. Role the footage,' the tape rolled and it showed me completely out of it as Randy argued and RKO'd a few off the refs.

I texted him to let him know that that was most likely not the smartest thing he could have done. I smiled to myself as he pulled his phone out smiled and texted back saying, 'It might not have been in your eyes, but those brought me in a way to you so that was some of the smartest things I have done." The clip ended and the spotlight hit him again.

"Now many of you must be wondering why I would pick a, quote unquote, random girl out of the audience when I have a wife and child. Well the WWE board of directors, has asked me to come out here and address that,' Randy took a breath, closed his eyes before he continued.

"Before last Monday, I never believed in love at first sight. Yet when I assisted Zack Ryder and saw her, I knew we were meant to be together. As crazy as this seems, nobody would let me stand there and talk to her, therefore I resorted to my own devices,' the entire stadium including him chuckled as he did a sort of 'spirit hand' indicating the obvious.

"I learned that, that girl set my heart on fire. The feeling of her hand in mine, the sound of her voice, her name, and her eyes, wow, her eyes; it all pointed to one thing I needed to get to know her more. Now I don't know if WWE wants me to tell you this all but I feel you have a right. We were ushered back to Triple H's office where my ex wife stood. I explained what I explained to you and her first reaction was to attempt to throw a punch at Kaity, the girl I brought back. I instantly went to protect her and it was at that point she pulled the papers out for divorce. I was a broken man, Kaity was comforting me as my ex was talking bad about both of us. I looked up to address her when Kaity pulled her fist back and connected with Amber's face giving her a pretty good black eye and cut. Roll the footage again."

This time the footage of me standing and joking with the superstars until she came by and then after played. At the look of Amber's face, the entire crowed winced and drew in a sharp breath. I didn't think it looked that bad the day it happened. But yet again I was pissed off and my judgment wasn't that great. The camera showed me walking off and then something I didn't know about. It showed all of the superstars watching me walk away and talking about how great I would be as a diva. The clip ended and I texted Randy exactly what I was thinking the entire time.

"Now, Kaity since I know you're watching I would like to address you. Thank you for keeping me whole after this and becoming my friend I really enjoyed spending the week with you. Now I told you I had a surprise for you, right? Well here is Triple H to tell you your surprise."

The screen flipped and Triple H walked out with his wife on his arm, they walked into the ring and held a mic waiting for the crowed to quiet before starting.

"Now Kaitlyn, I saw what you did to Amber and what high tolerance you have. That's why I would like to invite you to be in a mixed tag team match in a month in San Diego. You and Randy here, against AJ and Daniel Bryan from Smack down; now Randy are you on the phone with her yet?"

At that exact moment my phone rang with Randy's ring tone and I hesitated to answer. I did though against my better judgment.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaity, so WWE Universe wants to know do you accept the match?"

"Randy, do you think I could do it? Don't you dare sugarcoat it either I want an honest opinion."

"I think you can do anything you want, plus I'll be there the entire time. Don't worry."

"Ok, then let Triple H know that I will be there and I accept the match. Look out world Kaitlyn's in on the action."

Randy held the phone away from his face and addressed the COO of the company.

"She says bring it on, she accepts,' he placed the phone back to his face and got ready to say good night, 'You're such a weirdo, but I don't care. I'll talk to you later tonight love you."

And with that I hung up and watched the rest of Raw which was the last half. There were a few matches but nothing huge. I fell asleep after talking on the phone with Randy again about what I should do to train and how we were. Around midnight we finally hung up and I fell asleep nervous, anxious, and excited for the month to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

The month passed with a lot of working out and getting my stamina up plus getting some information on wrestling terms and such. Though halfway through I had to move back to San Diego for my last year as a college student. I had barely talked to any of my friends outside of my classmates and close friends, and barely had time to talk to Randy with our conflicting schedules.

Though after this match I won't have much to do anymore, because I won't be training as much and I have really easy classes this year, I took extra classes my first 3, plus summer so I would have a easy senior.

I had finished my minors courses last year and all I have to do is student teach with any teacher anywhere in the US. As long as I log everything on the internet, yup I'm just that cool.

The day before my match came and I awoke to my phone ringing non stop, of course it had to be the one weenie that would be marrying my best friend in 3 months time. I decided to get up and eat before answering, why not let the suspense build.

"Kaity, what took so long I've called you like a million times."

"Exactly why I didn't answer it right away, now what do you want, Randy comes in sometime soon and I have to pick him up from the airport."

I got dressed as I listened to the weenie on the other side of the phone.

"Well, could you meet me at the coffee shop in Seaport Village before you go get him, I wanted to give you something I was hoping you could get signed."

"Wow you are a bigger weirdo than I thought Carlos, but yeah I'll be there in like 5, leaving now hurry up."

We hung up and I saw Carlos waiting outside my favorite bookstore/coffee house in Seaport Village. I walked up and he handed me my iced caramel coffee, as I sat down. I took a long drink before looking up at him.

"Kaity, you are the bestest person ever, so here is the thing I want signed."

Carlos handed me a poster of every star and then looked down embarrassed, I chuckled and pinched his cheek before taking another drink. I was just getting ready to fully make fun of him when my phone rang with Randy's ring tone.

"Hey, are you in already?" Wow he wasn't supposed to get in for another hour from Chicago.

"Yeah, uhmm how long will you be since you sound surprised I got in early." He sounded suspicious but I let it slide.

"I should be around 30 minutes going by traffic usually around this time. I'll leave now, talk to you soon." We hung up and as I said by to Carlos he brought something up.

"Wow Kaity, what happened to saying 'bye, love you' after every conversation? Did my little Kaity grow up?" He went to pinch my cheek as we walked to my car and I slapped his hand before responding.

"No, I haven't,' I stuck my tongue out at him to prove a point, 'but we haven't said it since that night on Raw. We are still early in the relationship I mean we aren't even dating yet."

Carlos nodded his head agreeing with me before shutting my door for me as I turned my car on, I threw the poster in my back seat and pulled away on my way to go pick Randy up.

Turns out traffic wouldn't let me get there for 45 minutes so when I got to Randy, he seemed pretty lonerish and I couldn't help but to laugh.

I pulled up to the loading, parked, got out and ran over to give him a quick hug and grab his stuff. He was surprised about how short the hug was and it was evident on his face so as I shut the trunk I looked at him and told him I would explain in the car.

We got into the car and I pulled out of the airport and into traffic before conversation started.

"So why did you give me such a short hug?" you could tell he was a little saddened by the action he spoke of.

"Truth is, because if I hugged you for as long as I wanted we would have gotten a ticket for being parked to long.' I looked over at him to see him looking affectionately towards me so I responded with the real reason, 'Actually I just wanted to get out of there and get home, and relax before tomorrow."

He laughed and we then sat in comfortable silence until I pulled into my apartment. We took everything in and when we were finally done I fell on my couch exhausted.

He sat down on the end of the arm of the couch and looked awkwardly around. I sat up and pulled him down so he was sitting like a regular person and I could set my head on his lap as I watched my favorite movie 'Never Back Down'.

We stayed there until the end of the movie which was around 2pm. As the credits rolled I rolled over so I could look at Randy. He was fast asleep and I have to say he was so cute while asleep. I slowly sat up and thought tediously about how to wake him up, and the best way I could think of that was not cruel and unusual was to softly kiss him on the cheek. And if he didn't wake up then I would resort to the cruel and unusual wake ups.

I leaned over and gently set my lips on his cheek and the electricity was shocking. I left my lips there for a second before pulling away. When I was sitting right again, I opened my eyes and saw Randy slowly waking up.

"That was the best wake up so far." I smiled and he smiled back. Then he gently pulled me over and into his lap.

"Kaity, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think you could beat me?"

"Depends. In dance, hells to the yeah."

"Wrestling?"

"Hells to the no"

"No confidence.' He said the fact like it was a sin to say, 'first mistake in wrestling. Always present yourself as a stuck up snob. Now, let's go to the arena and in the practice ring so you can get the feel for everything. Because I want to win tomorrow."

"UGHHH! Your so annoying, you just woke up couldn't you wait for a few minutes before you got into a grouchy mood?"

"For you babe, never!"

I nodded and got up to get dressed in my 'bumm' clothes and he got dressed in the same. It was almost 3 before we reached the arena. We walked in and it was all set up. We first practiced on my entrance and music which we picked to be 'I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)' by The Used. Then we went and found out what I'd be wearing which was a cute black bra like top and black short shorts. But when I come out I'll be wearing one of Randy's shirts over my outfit.

Randy got REALLY red when I came out in my outfit, it was truly entertaining. We were heading out to the ring to 'practice' when we were pulled into the COO's office once more yet this time he was alone.

"I just wanted to let you two know that for your match there is no script. It is a free for all, we don't really care who wins. So good luck tomorrow."

With that dismissal, we walked out and to the ring.

"Wow, that's big, there is never a match with no minimal script,' Randy shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing, 'Okay, moving on lets see how you do against an actual Diva." He winked before calling Kelly Kelly out.

"Well this just became the scariest thing of my life."

She walked in and was all smiles she seemed like a really nice girl. The 'match' started and it went back and forth for a good 5 minutes before I finally pinned her and got a 3 count from Randy. We were catching our breath when Randy asked Kelly how I did.

"Well, to be honest, at first I was going really easy, but by the end I was using all of my strength. She definitely is ready for tomorrow." I was so excited I ran up and gave her a hug to which she gave back. I thanked her a thousand times and she kept thanking me for the practice. She walked out and I was relaxing in one of the corners while Randy did something; I don't know, I was completely out of it. So when he told me to get up I did without a second thought.

"Okay Kaity, so you did well against Kelly, lets see how you do against me."

Yeah at the mention of that I snapped out of my daze and got out of the rink as quick as possible. I quick walked up towards our stuff so we could leave and when I saw Randy walking after me I just stopped and stood there bracing myself. Within seconds I had hands around my waist and lips on my jaw line.

I trembled, and set my hands on his as they wrapped around me. I turned in his arms and set my head on his shoulder. We stayed there for a while, just holding each other, before pulling apart and walking to our stuff and out to my car. We drove to my apartment and each took a shower. I let him go first since he was a guest and after mine there was a distinct smell of my favorite Chinese food from the hole in the wall place up the block. I pulled on my spaghetti strap tank top, and my dance shorts before walking into my living area/ kitchen.

There sat Randy shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts plating some of my favorite Chinese food and lighting candles on my small table in the dining area. When he saw me standing there he smiled and responded sweetly, "One of these times we have to do a formal date."


	9. Chapter 9

"Who said that these were dates? I'm just here for the free food."

Randy placed his hands over his heart and faked hurt before laughing, "That hurt Kaity."

Randy walked over and set his hands on my hips keeping me in place, I laughed in his face and made fun of him, 'Your such a baby, now move so I can get me some nom nom food,' he stayed there and just looked at me.

"Kaity will you do me the honor of being my guest to this impromptu date?"

"If I say no, do I still get my nom nom food?,' I stared him down skeptically until he answered.

"Yeah I guess you still would.'

"Then, yes I will be your date to this impromptu nom nom feast."

I pushed him out of my way and made my way to the table where my favorite food was sitting there I sat down and started eating. He laughed at me before sitting down and eating too.

We ate in a relaxed atmosphere and when we were done Randy got up and came back with a chocolate cake. He told me to close my eyes which I did and a few seconds later he told me to open them. I did so and saw a sight almost worth crying for.

The cake was chocolate with chocolate icing. Then written on top was, "Will you be my Girlfriend?" Next to it was a single pink rose, and a necklace that said KMM 3 RKO. I smiled and nodded towards a nervous looking Randy. He smiled walked over picked up the necklace and put it on me.

I put my hand on the necklace and sat there memorizing this scene. I was taken out of my own thoughts by his lips on my cheek. I look at him and smile before he asked me if I would like to go on a walk with him. I stood up still partially in my own world, and changed into a pair of tight jeans, boots with heels, a tank top and my leather jacket. I exited my room and saw him standing there in his jeans and a tight white tee shirt. He held his hand out for me and I walked up and grabbed it.

Okay I know this sounds corny but I have to say it felt like the spaces between my fingers is where his were meant to be. We left my apartment and locked it before heading down to the street and towards the car, I decided we were going to walk the pier, but not walking TO the pier. It was a 5 minute drive and when we got there I remembered the party going on in the dorm house that is beach front. We get out of the car and can clearly hear, 'Smack that' playing from the house's speakers. I laugh and grab Randy's hand and ran towards the pier. About half way down the pier I stop and start dancing. We dance until the song is over and then I laughed uncontrollably from the fun I just had.

We go and sit on one of the benches before I stop. The soft breeze coming up off the ocean calms and the lights from the party leave just enough to see. I set my head on his shoulder and stare out to the water. Before I could stop myself I started talking.

"Sometimes when I get really upset, or confused, or stressed I just come out here and watch the water and how it is forever at the mercy of the wind. The air calms me and makes me feel safe. I come out here when I miss my parents, when I think of my brother in the war, when I think of my grandparents, when I think of my friends, when I think of my life and how one simple choice could change the entire thing. I think of my high school life and my dreams of falling in love and how those all crash and shatter to the ground. Out here it seems as if the fictional is reality. I come out here to write a lot and get my emotions out."

I raise my hand to my necklaces and take both of them off. My pearls; one that my grandpa gave me my 13th birthday and the other that my other grandparents gave me Christmas when I was 10 I think. I take them both of the chain and put them on the same chain as Randy's gift. When I was done I set the extra chain in my pocket and set my head back on Randy's shoulder.

"Kaity, can I ask you who got you those pearls?"

I sat up and pointed to the one in an teardrop shape, 'This one was for my 13th birthday, my grandpa gave my mom the money for it, and my at time best friend has a matching one,' I pointed to the other one that looks to be in a cage/crown (it's hard to explain), 'I got this one from my other set of grandparents the Christmas I turned 10 I think"

"Why did you put those on the same chain as my gift to you, those pearls are special to you."

"Because your special to me too, and one of my grandpas is dead and can't meet you so this is my way of showing him how good you are. And the other one I am showing him the same thing until you can formally meet him."

"You don't know how much that means to me,' he smiled down at me before looking back out to the water. 'Kaity, when can I meet your family?"

"Wow Randy we haven't even been dating a day and you want to meet my family, The others already knew my families but I still had to convince my family after 6 months of dating to meet them formally as my boyfriend."

"You don't know how special you are to me, I want to know all about you, every little thing even if you think it is unimportant but I think those things make a person."

"You're so cute,' I sat up and pinched his cheek before looking at him and seeing the seriousness in his eyes, 'Thanksgiving. And you can bring your daughter if you have her then. Speaking of how is the divorce going."

"Okay that's far away, but I'll live – and it's going okay. Amber is giving me every other year's full list of holidays then in the other years I have her the weekend after and I get her for the summer break once she goes into school. For now I have her June and July."

"Wow, that's great do you have her this year's rest of the holidays?"

"Yes, thankfully though next year I won't have her on the actual holidays though next year is her last year not in school."

"When is her birthday?"

Randy was getting ready to answer when someone came up from behind us and coughed trying to announce herself.

She was a little college girl I recognize from some of my classes, she gasped when we both turned to look at her, yet recovered seconds later.

"Uhmm, Mr. Orton, my boyfriend is a big fan. Could you sign this for him please.' Randy laughed and held his hand out for the sharpie and picture she handed him.

"What's his name?'

"Aaron,' she said and when Randy was done he handed her the items back and she thanked him and left.

I laughed at him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just realized that now after tomorrow there will be rumors about me everywhere. And how if we are together that is going to happen. And I also realized how I feel about that,' I glanced at Randy and saw him looking down like he knew what I would say, I lifted his chin with my hand and looked into his eyes and finished my sentence, 'I realized I really don't care."

I used my hand to indicate me and him and started again, 'This – this is worth that." I stood up and kissed his nose softly before taking his hand and walked to the beginning of the pier and took my shoes off then I walked down to the beach. I stepped into the soft sand and walked towards the ocean my feet sinking farther in with every step. I stopped and stood looking out at the moon reflecting over the ocean and the cool sand under my feet and thought of everything in my last 21 years of life. It had been a few moments before Randy came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

We stood there for a few more minutes before walking hand in hand back to car and driving back to my apartment. We walked in and saw the clock said 9:30 I decided it was time to wind down and try to get to sleep. I changed back into my dance short and tank top while Randy changed into his basketball shorts. When we were done I showed Randy to his room down the hall and showed him where mine was so if he needed anything. I went to leave when Randy called out for me.

"Night girlfriend,' I laughed and responded with, 'Night boyfriend see you in the am." I walked out of his room shut the door and walked to mine. When inside I took the necklace off like I do each night and hung it up in my jewelry box. I turned my fan on low, turned my TV off from when I left it on earlier this morning. And sunk into deep sleep thinking about tomorrow and the fictional world of my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and smelt some yummy food coming from the kitchen. I grudgingly got up and went to my in suite bathroom to take my shower. I hooked my ipod into the stereo system and got in the shower. It happens that my ipod was on its wrestling play list so as I stepped into the shower Dolph Ziggler's 'Here to show the world' started. I laughed and sang along to the parts I knew. During my entire shower I sang to ziggler's entrance, miz, Randy's old entrance and his new, then the D-generation X entrance.

By the time I was dressed in a pair of track jogging shorts, and a tight tank top, then brushed my hair out, the play list was ending and I stepped out of the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen smelling my favorite eggs and refried beans (What can I say, my aunt from Mexico gets a girl addicted after seeing her every few weekends during college) I turned the corner into the kitchen and screamed, Randy wasn't standing there but a young woman with curly, black hair. Roxy screamed back at me as she jumped and turned around almost spilling the yummy concoction of food all over the floor.

My heart was just starting to calm and I was about to say something when Randy flew through his bedroom door holding a bat yelling, 'what's going on?'

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other before I started laughing. Honestly this all was quite entertaining. I walked over to Randy, kissed him on the cheek and then finally told him to go get ready for the day it was almost 10. He walked back to his bedroom and then to the bathroom across from his room.

I turned around and saw Roxy standing there flabbergasted. I walked over, once again laughing, picked up a tortilla dipped it into the beans, and took a bite before talking.

"Pick your jaw off my floor Roxy, you'll get make up on it and I'll make you clean it up."

"Well sorry, I haven't seen my best friend in almost a month and I come to surprise her, then she scares me to death, and then kisses her new boyfriend of which I knew NOTHING about."

"Sorry, Roxy Baby, I'm sorry I promise that I'll explain everything just give me time. I'm still trying to figure it all out myself. Why are you even here? Don't you have work and Mr. Weenie to take care of?"

"Okay, I forgive my Taity Tates, and I'm here because my best friend is going to be wrestling I wouldn't miss that for the world. And Carlos is here too, he is getting shipped out next weekend. So we figured we would spend the week with you and all that fun stuff."

At this point Randy was walking out of his room wearing loose basketball shorts, and no shirt. He walked up behind me and pulled my back to his chest before whispering in my ear, 'Never scare me like that again.' I shivered from the roughness in his voice before nodding my head. I got out of his grasp and sat on one of my island bar stool thingies. Then slammed my hands down and asked where my nom nom food was?

Roxy laughed at my vocabulary before setting a plate with tortilla, egg, and beans on it. I smiled and dug in, eating like I always do. Randy sat there as Roxy plated herself some food and sat down. I chuckled and stopped eating to formally introduce the two.

"Roxy, this is my boyfriend Randy. Randy this is my bestest friend Roxy."

They said hello before Roxy set back into her food and randy sat there uncomfortably.

"Randy, go get some food. Plates are in the top right cabinet, cups are in top left; silverware is in left drawer."

Randy got up and finally ate and when we were all done the clock was nearing 11:30.

I started planning my day out loud like I have found to be a habit, as Randy stared at me and Roxy ignored me.

"I need to pack some clothes for after, make sure ipod is charged, make fun of people, make sure phone is charged and take charger, nom snacks. And get Carlos's gift signed by muchos personas."

"What were you just doing? And what do you need signed?" Randy asked skeptically.

"I was planning, I plan out loud. It helps me remember. And Carlos gave me this poster and asked me to get as many signatures as possible."

Roxy signed knowing that her fiancée was a geek when it came to wrestling and I was the only one who he could talk about it with since Roxy was almost clueless when it came down to it.

I got up and decided to go for a jog on the beach so I wouldn't get ridiculously sweaty, before I got everything ready. I grabbed my ipod and phone set a timer for 12, which would tell me it was time to turn around and set out towards the beach.

After my jog I came back and packed everything up and packed it into my car along with Randy's stuff. Roxy was picked up by Carlos and taken back to their hotel room to hang out before the show started.

We arrived at the arena after a small lunch/ coffee break around 3. To find out that our match was the main event, so we were last. Though we also found out that Randy is going to be opening the show tonight by going over the drama filled last few weeks of feuds and fights between Randy and Cm Punk. Then challenging the current WWE champion CM Punk to an Iron Man Match at Wrestle Mania. I gave the poster to Randy since he promised to get everyone he could to sign it. Then he walked me to the girls' locker rooms, and kissed my head before leaving to his dressing room. I walked in to see everyone in their own worlds, getting hair and make up done. The show started in 3 hours and we still had to go through the entrances and such to make sure everything worked. Plus backstage interviews and going over scripts and then when we can just go around and talk to each other.

It was 3:30 when I was called over to get my hair done. The stylist was really nice and teased my hair a little before putting it in a high, loose looking ponytail and curling the rest. She pinned in a black rose with red trim before sending me over for make up. Water proof mascara and eyeliner really made my eyes pop, and then a thin coat of my caramel flavored lip gloss set it all in. I left that part and decided to listen to my ipod and relax just like if I were going on stage for a solo or something. I had just turned on Eminem's 'space bound' when all the divas walked over towards me.

I took my headphones out and spoke skeptically, 'Hey."

Kelly stepped forward and responded, "Hey, we all just wanted to let you know that what you see on the TV isn't really us. We have a big reputation to uphold so, I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course, I completely understand. It's like taking upon a character. The character might be evil and when you are acting you portray it, but you aren't the character your you."

"Exactly, so would you like to join us, we are all going out to the arena to play through our entrances, the order, and then roughly the scripts?"

"Sure. I'd love that."

"By the way, Kelly is my best friend's name; all the girls call me Kel."

"I'm Kaitlyn, but everyone calls me Kaity."

We got out to the arena and all sat in the ring on the steel chairs set up. I sat next to Kel and Randy and we waited for Hunter to come out and start the meeting of sorts. He walked out and handed out a script to everyone before starting.

"Now to start off I would like to introduce Kaitlyn who is in a no script mixed tag team match with Randy, AJ, and Daniel. Thank you for joining us tonight Kaitlyn, we are expecting an increase in views tonight because of you." Everyone clapped and Hunter waited to continue till they stopped. We went over the order and script which I really didn't need to do because I didn't have any scripted parts. When we finished we went through all the entrances and then headed backstage for the 30 minutes before the show. I sat back stage right by the entrance listening to my ipod and texting/ tweeting up until the match before mine started. That's when I went to the dressing room got fully dressed put my ipod and phone on the top of my stuff in my bag and went back out.

The match before was Dolph vs. The Miz. And Miz won. They went to commercial and during the break AJ and Daniel went out. Receiving more than a couple boo's from the crowed. The commercial ended and Randy came up grabbed my hand as my mix music started.

The guitar from the beginning of the song started, before going straight into the chorus. We had just walked out and when the first verse started, "In Your Eyes…' We had just reached the ramp and as the fireworks hit Randy pulled me into him and briefly kissed me. He whispered, 'Let's do this,' and as I nodded we headed down to the ring.

I body rolled into the ring and spun around taking it all in, before pulling Randy's shirt over my head and throwing it into the crowd. AJ was already out of the ring so obviously the guys were starting. Randy was dominating the majority but DBry did get a few good hits in. Randy went for a RKO when Daniel ran and tagged AJ.

We both got in the ring as the guys left and she wasn't very intimidating, at least not as much as Kel. Within a few minutes of it being me and her, I had her pinned and got a 3 count. Randy ran, picked me up, twirled me around set me down and kissed me as my music played in the background, I was so happy.

Just then I heard my name being called; I looked over and saw Roxy standing by the barrier screaming my name. I walked over and saw her on the verge of tears. She handed me her phone and as I read my heart dropped.

"Breaking News: Actress Audrianna Mayfield found dead moments ago in her Las Vegas house. According to the police so far, it looks as suicide. No facts yet, neighbors say her closest relative or friend is Kaitlyn Michaels, a senior at SDSU. Will give more news as we receive it."

I gave Roxy her phone back, walked backwards shaking my head and saying, "No, no! This can't happen. Not after everything. She was better, she wasn't…. No" I fell back against the ring and slid to the floor pulling my legs up to my chest, tears streaming down my face and all I could mutter was no.

After 10 years I couldn't believe my best friend actually killed herself.


	11. Chapter 11

This wonderful day turned into my personal nightmare.

Randy ran over to me and kept asking what was wrong, while I continually muttered incoherently no. Carlos was holding Roxy as she cried by the barrier. Though Audri was my friend first; her, Roxy and I became the inseparable trio. Randy was visibly freaking out and he ran over to Roxy to find out what was wrong. He had just reached her when I started to get up. He ran over and held me as I cried.

"She is gone Randy, she finally did it. I thought she was better. She hadn't said anything about it to me in months. She was so much better. How could I have been so blind? It's all my fault."

"Babe, who did it? What's going on?"

"Audrianna Mayfield, the actress, my best friend and sister. She killed herself Randy. She took her own life and took herself away from me! It's all my fault; I was supposed to be there for her when she needed me. I promised her, Always, I would never leave her. I would be there when she needed me and I obviously wasn't. I wasn't there! She needed me Randy and I wasn't there to save her. It's my entire fault."

He shushed me and held me as I cried and broke down in front of these millions of people. I was starting to get better when, Lillian took a mic and asked for the undivided attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as I am sure you heard; actress Audrianna Mayfield was found dead earlier today. The WWE would like to share our condolences towards her family and closest friend, Miss Kaitlyn Michaels who is with us hear right now."

My heart broke to hear someone actually say it, it made it true. I brought my head off of Randy's shoulder to look in his eyes. Our eyes met, and he brought his hand up to my face. He used his thumb to wipe my running make up off my face before looking behind him towards Roxy and Carlos. He looked back towards me and I nodded, having a rough guess on what he was going to do.

He sat me on the apron of the ring; and helped me down so I could walk and took my hand. We walked by the fans and they were all saying condolences as we past. As I walked past I saw a little boy with a bald head standing at the corner of one of the barriers screaming for me. I walked over to him and smiled. His mother was standing behind him smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Kaitlyn." I wiped my tears off my face and sniffled trying to get my act together for this little fan

"Hey, little dude. What's up?" I looked behind him to his mother and she stepped forward.

"This is James; he is 6 and has Leukemia." A few more tears spilt but I smiled down at him before speaking.

"Wow James you're really brave."

"Thanks Kaitlyn, I'm really sorry for your friend Audrianna."

"Thank you James"

"This is my best friend, Randy," He said as he showed me his teddy bear wearing a miniature 'Apex Predator' shirt, "He helps me get through when I feel down. Here you can have him, you need him more than I do right now."

My heart broke as I saw the sincerity of this little boy and they unimaginable amount of love he has. I took the teddy bear and gave it a big hug before giving it back

"Thank you James, I needed a hug from a best friend. James do you want to come with me and Randy here, to the ring to show your best friend it? I know that is what my best friend would want to do."

Through my tears started falling again as I thought of her, I knew this is what she would have wanted me to do in this situation. Smile and put my emotions on the back burner and take care of business but always put fans first. I saw his smile grow and he looked back towards his mom who nodded her head. I reached over and picked him up before setting him down and grabbing his hand and walking towards the stage with both Randys. We climbed the stairs and I got a mic to speak into before sitting in the middle of the ring. The entire stadium came to a complete silence waiting for us to talk.

"Okay WWE, this is James and his best friend Randy,' as I said that James jumped up and waved and hugged his bear,'

"Okay James and Randy, this is the ring that we do our matches in." I took the time to show him everything there. Smiling knowing that where ever Audri is she is smiling down, knowing how sweet and innocent this little boy is.

We were walking back into the ring when the crowd burst into applause. I looked back to see everybody from backstage coming out to the ring to meet this incredible boy and give their condolences to me. Each superstar introduced themselves and I smiled as he looked up at me.

I went to say something to Randy to see him over by James's mother helping her over the barrier so she could be in this moment with her son. As she reached him they both hugged and then posed for pictures with every star. And the cool part was that the stars that were waiting to meet James or already had, we going around the arena meeting fans and signing autographs.

I started crying again profusely thinking of Audri and how this would have changed her life. When I hear a single clap start before the entire stadium started joining in with the slow claps. When that was at full force they all started chanting my name. I got back on the mic and simply said, 'This isn't for me, this is for James and Audrianna" The chats changed to Audrianna and James off and on for the rest of the night. When James had met everyone he ran up and hugged me so tight. I picked him up and held him close. I just set him down when Triple H came out. The crowd went wild and when it settled Hunter finally spoke.

"Kaitlyn, I am deeply sorry for your loss, but you have just done something to all of us. You have made the first step in reconnecting the stars with the fans. I am sorry it took the life of your friend to do that, but in a way I am glad it happened. And because of that, I would like to offer you, a contract with the WWE as a Diva on Smack down AND Raw. Or any job you would like."

More tears fell as I fell to my knees, my mind overused by happy and sad moments in the last few hours. James ran up to me as Randy dropped to his knees and held me close.

"Kaity, you have to take it. This way I can come and see you!"

I looked up at Triple H and nodded my head, before speaking, "I'll do it. And James, from now on, you don't have to pay to come and see me. I'll give my number to your mommy so you can keep in touch with me and I can keep in touch with you and Randy."

I stood and put my number in his mother's number and told her I would like to know how he is every so often. Before I grabbed the little boy and hugged him with all of my being. Finally as him and his mother left, Randy escorted me back to the deserted locker room. We both had our things packed and were heading back out to my car when I remembered to tweet something.

'Though I lost my best friend today, I gained another.'

We got in my car and drove to my apartment; it was 1am when we finally got home. I unlocked the doors and went straight to my room not even bothering to shut any doors knowing that Randy was right behind me. I set my stuff on my bed before going to my closet and getting my suitcase out.

I started packing and was almost done when Randy came up and wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close. I zipped the suitcase before turning in his arms and looking up into his eyes. I reached up towards him as he brought his face down and our lips met for the most innocent kiss in history. I went to my room changed before grabbing my phone and sending out a text to Roxy and Audri's manager.

"I will be in Vegas tomorrow morning, leaving here in 4 hours after some sleep. Meet you there. I will handle all with the funeral arrangements and will."

I set my alarm for 6, since it was already 2am before settling down to bed with Randy behind me holding me close. I closed my eyes and silently prayed for the first time in a long time.

'My lord, please keep Audri safe and keep James here to live his life in her place.'


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up at 6 took a quick shower and put all of my stuff in my car before coming back in to say by to Randy. Yet when I walked into my room he wasn't there, I walked into the guest room to see all of his stuff gone. I sighed before walking out of the apartment and locking up heading to my car. I almost started to cry again when I saw Randy leaning against my car with the sun rising behind him. I looked up to the sky and smiled, trying to find beauty in the pain as Audrianna always did.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He just silently held me as I softly cried starting to truly come to terms with what happened. I pulled away and unlocked the car so he could put his things in. I got into the drivers seat and he got in the passenger. We drove all the way to Vegas with only a few stops in between. I drove straight to my house to drop all of my stuff off. Randy and I set our stuff quickly in my room that hasn't changed since my senior year in high school. I quickly left not wanting to relieve the memories in this room just yet.

I drove straight to her house on the opposite side of town to see news vans and all that all over the front gate. I parked across the street like I always do and walked over. There was no activity inside the grounds but police security was still at the gate. I approached the gate with Randy behind me for support when I was bombarded with microphones in my face by the news anchors. I walked straight up to the security guard showed him id, said Randy was with me and left the news outside as I went inside to the last place my best friend was alive.

I walked in the front door to see nothing had changed. I walked straight over to her picture hall on the way to her room. I first see the picture from our Senior Proms, since we went to each other's. Then her first big movie premier where I went as her best friend since we both were single at that point. Then I saw her in pictures on set and with family (mine) and with her other friends and I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks. I walked into her room to see an orderly room like always. I walked straight over to her desk where I saw a envelope that had my name on the front. I went to reach it when Randy grabbed my other hand. I looked up at him and as he looked down at me he nodded telling me its okay. I was about to pick it up when a detective came in and brought our attention to him.

"Miss. Michaels please excuse me I am Detective Brown. I know this is a hard time for you but before we do, you have to identify the body. Now I know this will be hard so you can have one person come with you.' I nodded towards the detective and while hand in hand with Randy. We slowly walked towards her in suite bathroom, and the detective opened the door and showed me my best friend lying on the floor. Her lids were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. I started profusely crying and fell to my knees beside her.

Detective Brown interrupted my cry fest briefly, "Now Miss Michaels, I have to tell you she died from an overdose of depression pills. I'm truly sorry for your loss,' he handed me the letter I was about to pick up before heading towards the door, 'I shall give you a few minutes alone before I ask you a few questions."

I sat there on my knees crying for a few more minutes while being held by Randy before finally getting enough courage to open the letter. I cried when I smelt her perfume and saw her writing I spent 10 years making fun of her for.

My dearest Kaity,

I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I've reached a point of no return. My life has no real value to me anymore. I find myself going through the motions and not truly feeling anything. My heart has broken so many times my soul is finally hurt. I need you to not blame yourself though, this isn't your fault. This is those evil bastards I was forced to call family for years. You are the main reason I made it this far in my life, and Roxy is the other reason. Please tell her not to blame herself either. Though I know neither of you will listen since you are too stubborn.

I'm sorry I am doing this on your wrestling debut, but I can't live another day in this cruel world that has always seemed to run against me. I will be watching over you every second of the way after I leave. Remember to stay strong and live your dreams for me. Pursue what your heart wants not what your mind says you need.

Go after Randy since you have had a crush on him since freshman year, but stay true to yourself and your family; don't let a guy change you. That was the one lesson I constantly heard from you. And Randy if you are here reading this while holding her which I hope you are because she is a stubborn girl that usually doesn't give in to condolences and love, I want you to know that if you break her heart, I wont hesitate to come back and make your life a living hell.

Kaity you have to live your life without me physically but never without me spiritually. I will never leave your side no matter what. I'll say hi to Papa for you, give the people on our list love from me.

I want you to have all of my money and my house and cars since everything is paid off. And you can do what ever you want to do with them. You won't have to pay anything after the funeral; which you know my desires are.

Don't miss me to much, I'll be waiting for you

I love you and always will be with you,

Audri

Tears were falling, as a smile was slipping off my face. I leant forward and hugged my best friend for the last time. I stood and Randy held me close until my tears faded and only shaky breathes remained. I walked out and saw the detective. He walked towards me and smiled before speaking.

"I was just informed that you now own all of the estate and are in charge of the funeral, and final wishes,' I nodded before he continued, 'Well then all I have to do is take a picture of what is on the inside of the letter so we can close the case and leave you to do what you need to do. The body will be transferred in an hour to the morgue until you have a funeral home set up."

I nodded and shook the man's hand before handing over the letter and walking out of the house to make the required calls. First I called her financial supervisor who transferred all of her funds to my account. I then called my family (cousins, grandmother, aunts and uncles) to let them know about her passing since she became a part of my family and was loved by everyone. I set up the same funeral home that my grandpa's was up in Idaho since that was her favorite place since it was so calming. And set the morgue here to send the body there, since I would be driving up the next morning. I went home afterwards since it was almost 5.

Randy and I picked up some Del Taco before going home. I called SDSU to talk to my teachers. My teaching professor told me to get in with the family teacher for wrestling and just teach there though it wasn't always high school. We got home and spent the night sitting downstairs cuddled together watching movies. The clock struck 10 and since I wanted to be on the road by 5 I should get to bed. I took a shower and set my alarm for 4am before slipping into some of my lazy clothes and lying down on my twin bed. I laid there silent tears falling until I started to fall asleep.

I was close to sleep when I felt the bed dip and a arm around my waist holding me to them. I turned around to look into Randy's eyes and just stared at the blue orbs for minutes. I broke eye contact and set my head in to his chest as he pulled me close.

"Thank you for everything Randy, you truly don't have to be here for any of this you have work to do and a divorce and I'm being selfish." I started to whisper but by the end I was talking normal. He reached up and pulled my head out of his chest and tilted it up to once again look into his eyes.

"I'll never leave you, I won't say I won't make you cry but I'll never willingly leave you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine and when we pulled apart and I slowly opened my eyes I smiled set my head down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

We got up the next morning and drove straight up to Idaho where my family was already gathering and getting things ready. We dropped our stuff off at the hotel before going to the funeral home to discuss with them. The urn was picked and date set for her funeral, it would be Sept 6, 3 days away. It was almost dinner time when we left having flowers picked, church picked, and everything ready for the funeral in a few days.

We were walking out when I got a call from Detective Brown,

"Hello Kaitlyn yes we found another note, we had to open it. It said that McKenzie was with her father but is going to your aunts on the 3rd which would have been today. It also said that you are the god mother and have full custody over her. Off the record we did talk to her lawyer and that is true. We thought you should know thank you." And with that he hung up.

My God, through all of this I completely spaced McKenzie, her 5 year old daughter. Let it be that she is rarely with her mother since she has been on tour singing and on set for her movies; I haven't seen her in a year or so. My God.

We drove solemnly out into the country side where my Aunt and Uncle live and where the family dinner was tonight. I laughed as we pulled in and I saw familiar people around smiling. The dogs were running around, kids and grandkids playing in the grass; grandparents were sitting on the porch talking, moms in the kitchen, and dads in the yard talking and drinking. I smiled and Randy grabbed my hand.

"Looks like I don't have to wait until Thanksgiving to meet your family, though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

I smiled at him before getting out of the car and grabbing his hand before walking around to the back porch where the majority of the family was. I looked up at Randy and saw the shock on his face when he saw my ENTIRE family. I was spotted my little ones first as they ran up and hugged my legs. McKenzie called out for me as I ran up and picked her up as the others gathered round. I had 2 nephews that were 8 and 6, 1 niece that was 4, plus little McKenzie that didn't know what was going on; they all loved Randy. I saw my brother and sister-in-law, my parents, aunts and uncles then grandparents. And even with quick introductions to everyone it still took until dinner was ready to meet everyone. We all sat down with our food before grabbing hands and praying.

We said amen and all set into different conversations. I was cutting McKenzie's food while Randy was talking to my parents, grandparents, and brother.

Obviously they hadn't been watching wrestling since I moved out because it is kind of evident who he was and the fact that nobody knew him was pretty humorous.

My grandfather started, "So Randy, what do you do for a living, and how did you meet my favorite granddaughter?" I laughed and talked back before Randy could answer, "Flattery will get you nowhere Papa!" I giggled with McKenzie before waiting for Randy's answer.

"Well sir, I am actually a professional wrestler and have been for the past 10 years or so. And I met your beautiful granddaughter on her birthday when she came to one of my shows, I saw her and I couldn't get her out of my mind the entire match,' by this time the entire family was listening to him, 'So when I won, I walked over to her to talk, though she didn't notice me at first and was laughing with Roxy. Her voice was heart stopping, and I needed to talk to her. Yet being who I am, I couldn't so I picked her up and carried her to the back.' Everyone laughed at me as my face redden at this part. 'We went back and we were escorted to the COO's office. Where my at time wife, soon to be ex-wife stood. She yelled and pulled back to hit Kaity. I stepped forward and that was it for Amber. She started screaming and I was visibly breaking down not knowing what I did or what I was going to do. Then Kaity started yelling at Amber about being rude and then Kaity punched her. Then she turned on her heel and left leaving a huge red mark on Amber's face. Amber gave me the papers for divorce I signed and she left in a huff.' The entire family was still silent including the kids, 'I took Kaity out for Burger King that night and got her number and then went to bed."

My dad was the next to talk, "So how is your divorce going?"

"Okay, though I'm not sure how my daughter is taking it.' The entire family's face fell at this mention, 'But I get to see her soon, I get to see her on holiday's this year so I'll see her a month or so for Halloween." I grabbed Randy's hand and squeezed it under the table for reassurance. He looked down at me and I looked up seeing the most affection in his eyes, and hoping that I had just as much in mine.

We all started eating then leaving everyone to think everything over that has happened in the last few days. We talked about my match briefly and school, then Roxy and Carlos, and how everyone is doing until 10 at night. Everyone left and as I was saying goodbye to everyone the guys in my family called Randy over. He gave me a quick hug and told me he won't be long. I finished saying goodbye and got in the car with McKenzie and her stuff to wait. 5 minutes later he got in the car and we drove off to the hotel to sleep soundly.

. . .

The next day passed quickly with everyone showing up for the funeral the day after tomorrow, everyone going shopping and then everyone going to the funeral home and saying their last goodbyes to Audri.

. . .

I woke the day of the funeral dreading it. I quickly jumped in the shower before getting out drying my hair and putting on some slouch clothes to go and get breakfast in. I went downstairs got some pancakes and muffins for me, McKenzie and Randy then walked back up to the room. When I got there Randy and Kenzie, were just getting up, we sat there silently and ate breakfast before I gave her a bath, before Randy got in. I did my hair using the mirror in the main room and by time he was done I was ready to do my make up. I set my make up doing bright colors since those were her favorites and then put my contacts in, since she loved my eyes.

It was an 30 minutes until we had to be at the church so I pulled on my little black dress that she literally paid me to wear. I put Kenzie in a little black and white polka dot dress and Randy put on his tux. And I smiled looking at him, knowing that Audri would DEFINITLY approve. I grabbed their hands and walked to the car. We drove straight to the church and met with the pastor and people working. I smiled with tears in my eyes as I saw the slideshow flashing with pictures of her and me, and remembered how this is the same as my grandfather's funeral.

Family showed up frequently from then on until the service started at 9am. It was beautiful, exactly how she wanted it. I spoke, Roxy spoke, my mother spoke, and my grandfather spoke about how wonderful and beautiful a person she was. Songs played continuously throughout, and only a few were sung. River Flows in You and Kiss the Rain played as we all talked. Then; Somebody's hero, Thousand Miles, and when you're gone were sung in that order in-between our speeches. Then as we all walked out If Heaven wasn't so far away played.

I was bawling and Kenzie had no idea why, she was very confused and kept asking where her mommy was. We all walked out of the church and across the street to where the reception like thing was, yet Kenzie, Randy, and me stayed outside. I sat down on the steps and sat Kenzie in front of me.

"Kenzie, mommy isn't going to be here. Mommy died." I was choking on my voice as tears cascaded down my face and Randy held me.

"No Mommy said she was going to be here, she told me. No,' I hugged her close and she thrashed around for a minute before finally taking it as fact and just whispering 'Mommy' before crying and setting her head in my shoulder. I set my head on hers and caressed her hair that was the same as her mother's. Randy put his arm around us and held us close.

Minutes passed until we all sat up, and as I looked into Kenzie's eyes I saw her mother. Just then the first snowflake fell on Kenzie's nose. She looked up and smiled before looking back at me and stating a well known fact, 'Mommy loved snow." I smiled down at her and poked her nose nodding my head to her. I spun her around and sat her on my lap looking out towards the road and the snow falling.

I was starting to get cold but Kenzie was smiling so I sat there, and just then I felt a jacket fall over my shoulders. I looked over to Randy and saw that he set it on my shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled before leaning in and setting my lips to his. We broke apart and I set my head on his shoulder. We looked out at the slowly whitening world as McKenzie smiled. And we continued to sit there until people started to come out and say goodbye to us. I got a lot of phone numbers and addresses and told to write and call. I smiled and by the time everyone left the world was a glistening white and the sun was setting.

We drove over to our hotel and went inside to sit by the in room fireplace and get comfortable for the night. The clock hit 7 and I was getting ready to set McKenzie in to get ready for the night when my phone rang. I looked at Randy hopefully and he smiled and nodded indicating he will get her ready for bed as I picked up my phone and walked to the hallway to take it.

"Hello?"

"Kaity? How is my baby doing? I will be there tomorrow to pick up my granddaughter and take her to her father's! Where are you staying?"

"Hold up, first of all, your baby is perfectly fine she is staying with her god mother that has full legal custody of her. You will not be picking her up tomorrow, for you couldn't take care of your own daughter why could you take care of your granddaughter. And for her father, he can kiss my ass because he left Audri when she was pregnant but now because she CAN'T keep her baby all the time he wants her, Bullshit. I have legal custody and you will be lucky if you ever get to see her again. Now if you want to talk to me about this again, you can contact my lawyer." And with that I hung up on the sad excuse for a mother.

I walked in and saw Randy reading to Kenzie and her basically asleep. I smiled and leaned against the corner of the wall near the beds and stood there until she was asleep and he tucked her in. He stood walked over to me lifted me up and kissed me before grabbing my hand and dragging me out towards the hall to talk.

"Babe what's up plus I have exciting news!"

"It was Audri's egg donor. I told her that I have legal custody over Kenzie which I do, and I wasn't giving her up. If she had anything else to say, to contact my lawyer, now what is your exciting news?!" He was practically jumping with excitement.

"Well while you were out here I got a quick phone call, turns out Amber had to move back into her parent's house since we are divorced and I get everything I had before her because of our prenuptials. And CPS went there to investigate since they do that with all custody battles, and saw she was unfit so I have full custody over Britney my daughter, no questions asked."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but I need an address to send her stuff to."

"Send them to my address, that's where I am having all of Kenzie's stuff going so when we get back not tomorrow but the next day we can go through it all and set everything up."

"Okay,' he kissed me again, 'Kaity, what are we going to do about being on the road?"

I sighed, "I'm calling Hunter tomorrow and telling him our predicament and that I'm going to stay home with the girls. I have to sort out all of Audri's stuff which should take a week or so. So I would be stuck in Vegas for a few months to get my house set up and Audri's cleaned out. Roxy and Carlos are going to be moving in to her house, though Audri's master will never be used again. They will be staying in the other master. But Carlos is deploying next week, and Roxy is working 3 jobs right now."

"We will figure it all out tomorrow, but as for right now,' he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, 'I have to say I have the strongest, bravest, most beautiful girlfriend in the world. Who is willing to step up as the mother for 1 little girl." He paused and I corrected his sentence, "Two little girls, you were forgetting one of them and for your sake I hope it was Kenzie."

"Kaity you can't take care of them both! Brit can go live with my parents once we get her stuff figured out."

"Randy she is going to live with me no questions asked, and if that means I can't work for the WWE then so be it. Now let's get in the room and go to bed."

I pushed him out of my way and laid down on my bed as he on his. I turned my light out and as he did he whispered almost inaudibly, "I love that woman laying there."


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning to two bodies jumping on my bed. One was my new daughter and one was my handsome boyfriend. I laughed as I got up and got ready for the day since they already were. We had everything packed, in the car, and we were checked out of the hotel, and at my aunt's when I called Hunter. Kenzie was with my aunt Tina and Uncle John for the next few hours so Randy and I had sometime alone.

After 2 rings Hunter answered.

"Hey you two what's going on? We had the most views in a month when you were on. How are you dealing with everything Kaity?" Hunter was speaking so fast you could tell he had been waiting for the call. We explained everything that went on and waited apprehensively for Hunter's response.

"Well, I understand what needs to happen and we are all here if you need anything. Also as for the two girls, I was actually going to talk to Kaity about starting a school program for all the talent's kids." Randy looked at me with hope that I would do it so we all could be with him. So I agreed to think about it. Hunter gave us both 3 months off to get everything to get settled. We hung up on a good note and still had an hour until everyone came back and we left for Vegas again.

"Kaity what do you think about the job offer?" you could see the hope in Randy's eyes and voice.

"I don't know, I mean it's a great idea but do you think I could do it?"

"If I didn't believe in you and everything you do, I wouldn't be here with you."

I reached up and kissed his cheek in understanding before grabbing his hand and going to sit by the small river that ran along the back of my aunt's property.

"Randy, do you think we are doing the best thing for the girls? And for us?" I was so scared it was evident in my voice

"I don't know Kaity. I think that for the girls it is best that they have someone to deal with their problems with. As for us, I have no clue. This strain is a lot for a new relationship." Randy let out a breath and looked at the high sun. I sighed and brought my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on them. Then Randy continued, "But I'm willing to literally fight for this,' he said as he pointed in between me and him, 'I'm willing to take on the responsibility of the father and husband of 3 amazing girls; though I am no where close to being either."

I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes; I lifted my hand to tilt his chin so he was looking at me before responding.

"Babe, you are so close to being all of that and more." I smiled up at him before continuing, 'So we are going to take on these rolls and I'm going to take that job that Hunter told us about?' and with his silent nod the next part of my life was decided for me.

Randy wrapped his arm around me and I set my head on his shoulder. And as we sat there in silence waiting, I thought about everything. I asked for the guidance of my grandparents who had passed, and my best friend. I was going to need it, because as I looked up at Randy, I knew I had fallen hard for him already.

Randy and I stood up as we hear 4 doors slam and McKenzie yelling for us, 'Kaity Kaity! Look what I, Auntie and Uncle got you guys!'

Kenzie handed me a bag and looked up at us with admiration in her little jumpy eyes. We opened the bag and pulled out the contents. Inside were two golden lockets one with my name on it, the other with Audri's.

I open the locket with Audri's name to see a picture on each side and inscription on the back. On one side was a picture of us at 8th grade formal, the year after I met her, the other side a picture of me and her on our high school graduation day. The inscription was, "Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything." – Muhammad Ali

I open the locket with my name on it to see two empty spots and an inscription on the back. "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." – Judy Garland.

My aunt Tina walked up and hugged me before answering my unasked question.

"The two open spots is for your family pictures of the 4 of you, yes I know don't ask me to divulge my tricks for I will have to kill you." My aunt is so crazy but the best, "Now open the rest."

With that invite I pulled out a men's ring box and handed it to Randy. He started to protest before my Aunt yelled and told him to open the damn box and say thank you.

The ring was a simple gold band with the names: Britney, McKenzie, and Kaitlyn were engraved. He slipped it on his wedding finger and laughed when it was a perfect fit. He helped me put my necklaces on and we said goodbye before heading out to Vegas to get everything ready. Randy and I didn't sleep the entire way back, either driving or thinking. We left Kenzie there with my Aunt so we could get the everything ready

We will get in late Wednesday after a small nap get straight to work cleaning my house. We will spend Thursday and Friday getting Audri's house ready for Roxy and Carlos and as storage. We will spend Saturday rearranging the rooms in my house. We decided the girls will share a room, Randy and I will stay in my room, the girls get the room that my parents had, and we will use the last room as a guest room/ play room/ office. Sunday we would organize all the clothes and final touches before the girls arrived Monday. We pulled up to my house since childhood and a single tear fell as I walked up hand in hand with Randy. We walked to my room and fell onto my small twin bed that I have had forever. This coming few days are going to be the death of me.

We were both almost asleep, when I whispered in Randy's ear, 'thank you for everything."


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up as the sun hit the middle of the sky and was annoyingly in my eyes. I rolled out of bed and went across the hall to take a shower and get ready for the day. I dressed in my short jean shorts, and tank top. When I was done I went downstairs to make breakfast. Randy jumped in the shower and got dressed in jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt. We spent the remainder of the day cleaning up around my house with a lot of uneventful talking and actions.

Yet the next morning we both got up and got dressed in similar attire of yesterday. We ate quickly after watching the news and left for the U-Hall place on the way to Audri's. We rented a truck and bought like a hundred boxes of all sizes. We drove over and opened the garage first to find it empty. We entered through the door in the garage that took us to the hallway of the guest rooms/ storage. The first door had all of her stuff in boxes correctly marked so we put those in the garage closest to the wall to be gone through later.

We moved on to the next room to see the same thing. Since those were the only two rooms on this hallway we packed up all of the pictures in the hallway and moved to the other hallway and rooms.

We opened the door to see all of McKenzie's play things and broke those down and put them in the truck to go to my house. When that room was empty we opened the next to see all of Audri's costumes. I walked in and ran my hand along the white dress she wore to a premier where she looked just like Marilyn Monroe. I let one tear fall before carefully taking all of these down off the hangers and out of the drawers and placed them in a box that will go to my house.

We finished that hallway and went straight to the entry way and the other rooms left on the first floor.

20 full boxes later, filled with dishes, pictures, movies, and other miscellaneous items were in the truck and the clock struck noon. Randy and I sat down at the dining table and took a well needed breath.

I had been packing and Randy had been carrying things to the truck and lifting everything heavy. We ordered pizza and I called Roxy and Carlos

"Hey you two, where are you?" Roxy had always been early and always willing to help and yet we had been here for almost 4 hours and no show.

"Well, see what had happened was…' she took a dramatic pause with a shaky laugh.

I decided to spare myself the details of their morning and just interrupt, "well Randy and I have the first floor done, and so you can come and help finish the top floor which will take the rest of today and possibly part of tomorrow. Or you can pack up your stuff and then tomorrow when we come back to finish the top floor you can bring it here. But if you go with the second you owe us Buffet and ice cream."

"I think that is a good deal,' Roxy always is willing to help but she is always taking the easy way out too.

I hung up and told Randy what she said; he chuckled and shook his head as the door bell rang. I got up as he did and pushed him down into his seat so I could pay for lunch. I ran for the door and had given the guy the money said keep the change and grabbed the pizza before Randy realized what happened and caught up.

I laughed and dragged him along to the table where I opened the pizza box and took a piece out. I looked up at him as I took my first bite and saw him pouting.

I laughed and spoke, "That is the cutest look ever, but why are you pouting?"

He looked up at me just like a little kid would, 'Because you didn't let me pay. Now I don't feel like a big kid."

I chuckled at his vocabulary before getting up and walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Really Randy?! You pay for everything, and you are doing me a favor by helping me this is the least I can do for you. Now stop pouting and eat your going to have some energy to carry things from upstairs."

He took a bite off of MY piece of pizza and laughed. I gasped and sat down in my chair again in silence. We ate for the next few minutes in comfortable silence.

I closed the box and slowly made the walk up the huge staircase carrying several boxes. I opened the first door and smiled when I saw it was McKenzie's room. I took everything out of the closet and drawers and put them in the box as Randy undid her bed and put it in the truck.

The next room was the second master that Roxy and Carlos would stay in. It had been transformed into my room. The room I stayed in when I needed to get away or I was throwing a party on spring break or something like that. I opened the door and walked in, Randy stood in the door shocked.

I had the best view, it was of the strip and it was beautiful at night time. I smiled as I fell onto my California King Canopy bed that was staying here for the two love birds moving in. I walked into the bathroom and laughed as I saw everything.

On the mirror were pictures from over the years mostly being me, her, and Roxy. But we all had other pictures there too. I walked around the room and put my little nick-knacks into boxes. Mostly dance stuff some wrestling things, and a lot of friendship things. When I was done there was nothing of personal meaning to me besides my bed which I agreed to leave because I have no need for it.

There was only the 1 bathroom and then Audri's room left. So when the bathroom was done and the house was ready for move into it was already almost 9. I went into Audri's room and stood there marveling on how she would never be here again in a mortal body but she will always be here in spirit. I said goodbye to it as Randy and I locked up the house and garage and drove the U- Hall back to my house.

We fall asleep quickly and know tomorrow we will be ahead of schedule and will put everything together here.

**. . .**

We awoke the next morning to boxes everywhere and a note on the kitchen table.

"We woke up early brought all of your boxes in left the bed pieces and furniture outside under a tarp, and put our stuff in to take over. Btw, A few boxes came in with the name Britney on it. We brought those in too. We won't be back so see you when the houses are ready and the girls come in. – Love Roxy and Carlos"

I laughed and sat down on the old yet still sturdy couch with my cereal. Randy sat down next to me with note and bagel in hand.

"You have some of the weirdest friends Kaity."

"Yeah, but that is why I keep them around. After breakfast do you want to get working?' He nodded in agreement and for me to continue, 'I think we should start with the girls' room. Then the office/ play room, and finish with our room"

"Okay works for me, beds first?"

"Sure" We set up the girls' beds and dressers and the little amount of clothes they had that went in the closet.

Next we moved my secretary desk into the office part of the room, and emptied the closet to put some of the boxes from Audri's. We set up one of Kenzie's and one of Brit's. I also took it upon myself to paint a few things on the walls while Randy did all the hard work.

So when we were done, there were pictures of fairies, castles, 1 king, 1 queen, and 2 princesses. Then there were crowns, cute frogs, and other cute things. The girls could add and take things off of the walls as the years go on.

Now at 5pm we had only our room to do. It's kind of weird saying our room instead of mine. We moved my huge dresser out of the room, and put in a queen bed. The queen bed left only enough room for a 3 drawer side table. My clothes were all in the closet and I had the bottom drawer, Randy had top two drawers and the remainder of the small closet.

It was around 8 when we finished eating our late dinner and went to bed. We sat up for awhile resting our backs against the headboard and on our computers. 30 minutes later we both turned them off and fully lay down and just talked.

I was looking at Randy with his arms around me holding me close to him when I spoke.

"Randy, can we have a 20 question game right now?" A little apprehensively Randy agreed before telling me to start

"Okay, question 1, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

He chuckled then answered. "I either wanted to wrestle or I wanted to be in the military. But since the military didn't work out I only had wrestling. What about you?"

"I wanted to be a chef, lawyer, dancer, teacher, marine biologist, zoologist, military, then back to teacher." He laughed at all of my decisions before responding

"Wow, okay question 2, when you were little what did you want to do with your life, besides job wise."

"Well that's easy; I wanted to have the typical 'American dream' from like the 20's. I wanted to be the stay at home mom, with the white picket fence, the dog and son playing in the front lawn and my husband by my side on the front porch. Then as I grew up I didn't so much want my own kids as much as I wanted my friends to have kids so I could spoil them. What about you?"

"I wanted to have a wife and kids, and live my dreams and support them all."

I smiled up at him and kissed his nose before asking my question.

"Question 3, Do you think Britney will like me?"

"I think she will absolutely love you like I do.' He took a pause before asking his question, 'Question 4, do you think that McKenzie will ever think of me like a father figure?"

"Absolutely I've always been like a second mom to her so I definitely think she will, just give her time. Okay, question 5, if you could take a year off and go traveling where would you go?"

"I would go to my private island I share with some of the other stars and I would relax and work out and stay in shape for my return but definitely spend most of my time with you and the girls. What about you?"

"I would go up to Idaho, and spend time on the mountain relaxing with you and the girls. Or I would stay here and dance and make sure that nothing bothered us."

"Question 6, what do you do when you stress out?" Asked Randy

"I dance, I turn my music up loud and release to the music. I once was told, 'Love is a lot like dancing-you just surrender to the music. What about you?"

"I like to listen/ write music, and work out. And I'll sing to you some other time since I know that's what you're going to ask. So, question 7, do we have to go all the way to 20 questions?" I chuckled before lightly hitting his chest and responding.

"No. Last question, who do you look up to?"

Randy took a minute to think before responding, "My parents, and my friends, almost everyone I know for different reasons. Who do you look up to?"

"I look up to my parents, and friend's parents. I look up to my dance teachers, and other family members. But currently I look up to you." As I said this I slowly looked up into his eyes that were illuminated by the full moon outside my window.

Randy slowly brought his lips down to mine and we both closed our eyes in bliss. Our lips touched and I knew I was fully in love with this man.


End file.
